


Coming out is brave but the closet is safe

by coockie8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Beating, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Corporal Punishment, Dick Pics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex for Grades, Sexting, Teacher/Student, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s been having nightmares lately; he might be gay, but he refuses to admit it, even to himself. He doesn’t want the bullying to get worse and he doesn’t want Tucker to hate him. It’s easier to just lie, but the longer he stays in denial, the worse the nightmares get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casper High Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small bit of info about the story before you get on in and start reading; a lot of the chapters are going to start with one of Danny’s nightmares, and they will get continuously worse and more graphic as they go on. Now that you’ve been warned; please enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's first in story nightmare, and he has breakfast with Vlad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1. The title's of each chapter will probably have something to do with each dream/nightmare Danny has.

_It was the usual shower block after gym, but they’d had gym last today so Danny stayed after the rest of the class had left so that he could clean alone. The valve squeaked as Danny turned the warm water on; sighing contently when he stepped under it. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted it onto his hands before scrubbing it into his hair; today had been a long day and the shower was doing him good. Danny closed his eyes and let his mind wander; not much ghostly had happened this week, and Dash hadn’t been bothering him, so he was getting a little bored. These were the times where he wished he had a girlfriend; Sam and Tucker were great friends, but Danny wanted more than just a friend. He jerked when he heard a locker slam shut_

_“Son of a bitch!” Dash’s voice cursed._

Danny tried to peak into the locker room

_“Dash?” He asked in mild concern._

_There was some rustling and a crash before Dash appeared in the entry way to the showers_

_“Fenton?” He panted._

_Danny waved awkwardly_

_“Something wrong?” He asked._

_Dash shook his head_

_“No, what are you still doing here?” He growled._

_Danny motioned to the running water_

_“Showering,” He drawled._

_Dash scoffed before looking around_

_“Have you seen a wallet around here?” He grumbled._

_Danny turned away from Dash_

_“No,”_ _He mumbled._

_There was the rustling of clothing and Danny relaxed; thinking Dash had left, until he felt 2 large arms wrap around his waist. Danny jerked and turned to face the person who dared touch him while he was showering_

_“Dash, what the hell!?”_ _He snapped._

_The blond male pushed his lips to Danny’s while letting his hand drop down to massage his ass. Danny jerked and gasped into the kiss; hands grabbing at Dash’s meaty arms. The jock broke the kiss and lightly slapped Danny’s ass_

_“Jeez Fenton, didn’t know you were such a slut,”_ _He purred._

_Danny groaned and humped against Dash’s thigh_

_“W-Why are you doing this?”_ _He panted._

_Dash pushed his lips to Danny’s neck as he took the brunet’s cock into his hand and squeezed. Danny yelped and let his head fall back as he humped into Dash’s hand_

_“Want me to stop?”_ _The blond purred._

_Danny frantically shook his head and latched onto Dash’s shoulder; sucking harshly. He was so caught up in what Dash was doing to him, that he didn’t even hear when someone else walked in_

_“Danny?”_ _A familiar voice asked._

_He jerked and looked over his shoulder; eyes widening at the sight of Tucker._

_“Didn’t know you were into guys,”_ _The dark skinned boy commented._

_Danny’s eyes dropped shamefully before he moaned when Dash squeezed the head of his dick; the blond didn’t seem to mind their audience. Danny jerked when he felt a hand on his backside_

_“Mind if I join?”_ _Tucker purred; when did he strip?_

_Danny blushed deeply and pushed his ass against Tucker’s cock_

_“I don’t m-mind at all,”_ _He panted; a small bit of drool falling from his mouth._

_Tucker began sucking on Danny’s shoulder as Dash took a nipple into his mouth; nibbling and sucking gently on the sensitive nub. Danny mewled from the onslaught of different sensations; he didn’t know how long he could last like this. What was this anyway; Danny goes almost the entire school year with absolutely no attention from anyone, and suddenly his best friend and the most popular guy in school are fucking him in the school shower? That’s when he felt Tucker’s thick cock poke against his hole; Danny’d never done this before, but he trusted Tucker not to hurt him._

_“Ready?”_ _Tucker purred._

_Danny bit his lip and nodded as Dash switched to the neglected nipple. Tucker pushed into Danny’s tight, virgin hole; causing Danny to let out a high pitched moan at the feeling._

_“Too big,”_ _He panted in bliss as Tucker stretched him to his limit._

_The dark skinned boy smirked and slapped Danny’s ass_

_“You like being filled by a big cock, huh?”_ _He teased as he pushed Danny to lean forward._

_The brunet came face to face with Dash’s dripping cock_

_“C'mon Fenton; it ain’t gonna suck itself,”_ _He purred._

_Danny’s mouth watered at the thought and he quickly latched onto the head; tonguing the slit and gently sucking the shaft into his mouth. It was amazing; he didn’t even care why anymore, just as long as these blissful feelings didn’t go away._

_“That’s it; you dirty slut,”_ _Dash urged as Danny slipped the cock into his throat and swallowed around it._

_Tucker groaned and started pounding Danny like there was no tomorrow. The brunet had never imagined his first time would be a threesome, but he wasn’t complaining; not when he was about to cum. The feeling of Dash’s thick meat suffocating him and Tucker relentlessly torturing his prostate was becoming too much; he was right there, just a few more thrusts and he’d-_

_“Hey guys, check it out; Dash and Foley are fucking the Casper High whore!”_ _A shrill voice called out._

_Danny pulled off Dash’s cock in a heartbeat and looked over his shoulder as more and more people filed into the locker room to see the ‘Casper High whore’. And suddenly Tucker and Dash were gone; they were in the crowd, pointing and laughing with everyone else. Danny fell to his knees and tried to cover up; tears welling up in his eyes as he spotted Sam in the crowd as well, Jazz too. Everyone who he thought would never make fun of him was there; pointing and laughing, chanting 'Casper High whore’._

 

Danny jerked awake; panting heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks. He cradled his head in his hands and whimpered softly; what a nightmare. He’d been having dreams like that for weeks now; they started out so nice, and blissful, but they always turned bad. Maybe it was getting caught, maybe it was people thinking he was gay, either one; Danny couldn’t handle the humiliation. He took a deep breath and stood; wiping his eyes on the backs of his hands before beginning to get ready for school. To any normal teenage boy, these dreams would suggest homosexuality, but not with Danny; the thought of being gay terrified him. Sure, Sam was a social justice activist, and she wouldn’t mind, but it wasn’t Sam he was afraid of; it was Tucker. He’d known since 6th grade that Tucker _hated_ gays, and Danny couldn’t even bear the _thought_ of Tucker thinking he was gay. They’d been through _so_ many things together, but Danny had a feeling that this would break their friendship.

“Danny, are you awake yet!?” Maddie called.

Danny pulled his baggy t-shirt on; covering the body he’d obviously inherited from his mother. He didn’t look overly girly, but he was definitely curvier than his sister, and he _hated_ it; it was the reason he never showered with the other guys.

“Yeah, I’m up!” He called back once he realized he should answer.

He sighed heavily and grabbed his bag before heading downstairs. Danny glanced up at his mom and dug his toe in the ground

“I’m not feeling so good,” He mumbled.

Maddie looked up from one of her inventions and frowned before putting her hand to his forehead

“You’re not hot,” She commented.

Danny bit his lip

“I just feel nauseous,” He explained.

Maddie sighed heavily and shook her head; turning back to whatever it was she was working on

“So take some medicine and go to school. Danny, you’re fine,” She scolded.

Danny whimpered softly before heading out the door; he needed to psyche himself up before he saw Sam and Tucker, or else they’d ask him what was bothering him. He looked up and frowned at the sight of a black Ferrari parked outside his house. There was only 1 person he knew who could and would own a car like that.

“Good morning, Daniel,” Vlad greeted when Danny approached the vehicle.

He crouched so he could be eye level with Vlad through the open car window

“What are _you_ doing here?” He growled.

Vlad chuckled softly and motioned to Danny’s house

“Your father invited me over; said you were having some troubles and that I might be able to help,” He explained.

Danny just snorted

“I’m not going through anything _you’d_ understand,” He grumbled.

Vlad chuckled again

“That’s what _you_ think, little badger,” He cooed before unlocking the car door

“Get in; I’ll drive you to school,” He offered.

Danny was about to laugh at him then refuse before he realized he’d be passing up the offer of getting a ride to school in a _Ferrari_. He bit his lip before opening the door and sliding into the passenger’s seat

“Shouldn’t someone like you have a chauffeur?” He drawled.

Vlad cringed

“I don’t trust anyone that much,” He grumbled before starting the engine and heading off.

Danny watched Vlad uneasily the entire ride

“So what did my dad say I needed help with?” He asked.

Vlad stopped at a red light

“He didn’t,” He stated.

Danny frowned

“Then why did you come; you don’t even know what to make fun of me for yet,” He grumbled.

Vlad glanced down at him before looking back at the road when the light turned green again

“To help if I can,” He answered honestly.

Danny scoffed and crossed his arms

“Yeah, right,” He mumbled as Vlad pulled to a stop in front of his school.

Danny stared at the kids surrounding the incredibly luxurious car through the tinted windows.

“You wouldn’t be willing to let me ditch, would you?” He asked softly when he noticed Tucker and Sam in the crowd.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow at Danny before starting the engine again

“Where do you want to go?” He asked.

Danny’s head snapped towards him

“Seriously?” He asked giddily.

Vlad let a small smirk slip

“Seriously,” He assured.

Danny bounced in his seat excitedly

“Anywhere; just not here,” He nearly giggled.

Vlad cleared his throat and started driving again

“If you get in trouble at school though; it’s not my fault,” He bargained.

Danny nodded

“Sure, just as long as I don’t have to go in today….” He paused before narrowing his eyes at Vlad

“You’re going to tell me parents, aren’t you?” He mumbled.

Vlad shook his head

“No, because if I do; _I’ll_ get in trouble,” He reminded.

Danny’s grin returned and he rested his head on Vlad’s shoulder briefly in an armless hug. Vlad cleared his throat before allowing a tiny smile to slip

“Did you eat this morning?” He asked.

Danny shook his head

“No, I woke up late,” He admitted.

Vlad nodded and turned the corner

“Let’s go get breakfast then,” He suggested.

Danny grinned; he didn’t even care that it was Vlad he was with anymore, just as long as he didn’t have to go to school. They pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and Vlad parked the car before getting out to open Danny’s door

“Don’t be so nervous; it’s just breakfast,” He assured.

Danny glanced up at him; chewing his lip awkwardly

“The adrenaline his passed and I feel stupidly guilty now,” He explained as he got out of the car.

Vlad chuckled

“Don’t feel that way; if it will make you feel better, I’ll call and say you’re sick,” He assured while leading Danny into the diner.

The younger halfa smiled; it was a chilly morning and Vlad’s warm skin was very welcome, since Danny had stupidly forgotten to grab a coat. Vlad lead Danny to an empty booth and waited for him to sit down before taking a seat as well. Danny chuckled softly

“Why so gentlemanly?” He asked.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow

“Habit, I suppose,” He shrugged before thanking the waiter when he came by with their menus.

Danny let his eyes travel over the incredibly handsome man. He was a tall, black man with dreadlocks, he had nice lips and soft features, he had great bone structure, dark eyes, earrings, nicely sculpted eyebrows, a small beard, and he was absolutely beautiful; Danny couldn’t stop looking at him. The waiter smiled a blindingly white smile

“Welcome,” He cooed happily before heading off back to the kitchen.

Danny swallowed thickly and hid his flushed face in his menu. Vlad cocked an eyebrow and chuckled

“He’s very attractive,” He commented.

Danny peaked over his menu; eyes lit up

“Y-You think so?” He stammered excitedly.

Vlad smiled

“Is that the problem you’ve been having?” He asked.

Danny put his menu down and averted his gaze

“Maybe…” He admitted before shaking his head violently

“No, I’m not gay!” He snapped before sinking into his seat when some people around the diner looked over at him.

Vlad raised his hands in defense

“I didn’t say the you were, I was just asking if that was the problem you were having,” He assured before reaching over and gently touching Danny’s hand

“There’s nothing wrong with questioning your sexuality, Daniel,” He soothed.

Danny pursed his lips together before pointing at the omelet choice on the menu

“Can I get that?” He asked.

Vlad smiled and nodded

“You can get whatever you want, Daniel,” He chuckled; going back to looking at his own menu.

The waiter came back to their booth with a pen and notepad. Danny’s mouth went dry and his face heated up at the sight of him

“Hello, my name is Zeke, I’ll be your waiter this morning,” He greeted; flashing another perfect smile to Danny

“Are you ready to order?” Zeke asked.

Danny swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to order, but all that came out was a small squeak. He quickly averted his gaze and hid his face in his hands; humiliation burning its way through his chest. Vlad let out a small, sympathetic sigh

“He’ll have an omelet,” He ordered for Danny, who just whimpered in humiliated agreement.

Zeke’s smile didn’t falter in the least

“And what’ll you have?” He asked Vlad; voice almost flirty.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow before clearing his throat slightly

“Just a coffee for me,” He stated.

Zeke licked his perfect lips before jotting down their orders

“Be right back,” He breathed before heading back into the kitchen.

Danny finally took his head out of his hands and looked at Vlad with glassy eyes

“I’m such an idiot,” He whimpered.

Vlad smiled sympathetically at Danny; reaching across the table to run his hand

“You just got nervous; it happens, you’re not an idiot,” He assured.

Danny whimpered softly again

“He liked _you_ ,” He mumbled.

Vlad just chuckled softly

“Don’t worry about that; he’s probably too young for me anyway,” He assured before pulling his hand back when Zeke returned.

The handsome waiter placed Danny’s omelet down in front of him

“You feeling better?” He worried with a comforting smile.

Danny blushed deeply and nodded

“Yeah, thanks,” He mumbled.

Zeke’s smile grew

“Good; I’d hate for you to hide your pretty face from me again,” He flirted.

Danny’s eyes grew wide and his face went red

“I-I-I w-won’t,” He stammered before looking down at his food.

Zeke chuckled softly and placed Vlad’s coffee down in front of him.

“Just wave me down if you want anything else,” He informed before heading away to serve other people.

Danny looked up from his food; a huge grin on his face

“He called me pretty,” He squeaked; blushing deeper at the memory.

Vlad chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee

“Yes, he did,” He teased.

Danny giggled and started eating; watching as Zeke puttered around the diner, serving people.

“I wonder how old he is,” He breathed.

Vlad glanced over at the dark skinned waiter

“Between 16 and 25,” He stated.

Danny glanced at Vlad before looking back at Zeke

“I was hoping more for 14 to 17,” He chuckled; blushing again.

Vlad smirked at Danny’s adorable behaviour; he was so withdrawn and shy.

“Do you want me to ask him?” Vlad offered.

Danny blushed deeply again before nodding

“Yeah,” He squeaked.

Vlad stood and made his way over to Zeke, Danny hid his face in his hands again; suddenly feeling very exposed. Half a minute later, Vlad returned and took his seat

“He’s 17,” He informed.

Danny peaked over his hands just in time to see Zeke wink at him before entering the kitchen

“Do you think he’s interested?” He asked.

Vlad glanced over at the kitchen door

“Well, he asked for your number, so I’d say he is,” He shrugged; taking a sip from his coffee again.

Danny’s eyes widened at Vlad’s words

“M-My number? Did you give it to him?” He panicked.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow

“No, I told him if he wanted it, he could come ask _you_ for it,” He assured.

Danny let out a sigh of relief and sank down in the booth

“He’s cute and all, but I… I’m not into guys,” He mumbled awkwardly.

Vlad smirked and nodded

“Of course you’re not,” He teased.

Danny shot him a glare before continuing to eat his food.

“Can we go to the mall when we’re done?” He asked.

Vlad nodded

“We can go wherever you want,” He assured.

Danny grinned and finished his food before hopping up

“You’re paying right?” He asked once realizing he had no money.

Vlad chuckled

“Today’s on me,” He drawled like it was obvious.

Danny grinned and gently touched Vlad’s hand; like he wanted to hug him, but didn’t feel comfortable doing so. Vlad went to the cash to pay the bill as Danny leaned on the table. Zeke walked up to the younger halfa; handing him a small piece of paper

“If you ever decide guys are your thing; gimme a call,” He teased before walking back into the kitchen.

Danny looked down at the number on the tiny piece of paper; blushing madly. Well; at least he had options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Zeke by the way
> 
> https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCN-s5ML22MgCFch0PgodVwkOaA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fbeautifulblackmen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F41454204095%2Fbeautifulblackmentumblrcom&psig=AFQjCNGRVqF4_pa79vxr2zTnQCyNtdgFEQ&ust=1445701118376918
> 
> He’s in a post I made, where I was bitching about whitewashing.


	2. Fag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes shopping with Vlad and decides to explore his sexuality a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

_Danny was walking down the hall towards his locker. He was at least 99% positive he’d skipped today, but oh well. He opened his locker only to have it slammed in his face by someone else_

_“Hey Fenton,”_ _Dash greeted; the football team crowding behind him._

_Danny bit his lower lip and looked at them anxiously_

_“What do you want, Dash?”_ _He grumbled._

_The jock smirked and tugged on the hem of Danny shirt_

_“The guys and I think you’d be a lot cooler if you weren’t wearing clothes,”_ _He teased._

_Danny’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply; checking out all the muscular jocks that chuckled in agreement to Dash’s statement. Danny squeaked when Dash rip his shirt off_

_“I meant it, Fenton,”_ _He purred._

_Danny tried to cover himself before he quickly realized that there wasn’t anyone else in the hallways; weird, he was pretty sure it was lunch time. He let his eyes travel over all the really attractive men again before beginning to remove his pants. A few of the guys whooped and whistled at him as he completely stripped down. Dash grinned_

_“Oh yeah; just like that,”_ _He purred before making Danny turn around and bend over_

_“You have such a great ass,”_ _He purred; giving it a firm slap._

_Danny yelped and jerked up only to have Dash push him over again_

_“C’mon, Fenton; touch your toes,”_ _He teased; spanking Danny again._

_The halfa yelped again; cheeks heating up. He, surprisingly enough, wasn’t embarrassed; this genuinely felt good to him, and he wanted more. Suddenly, Danny’s face was pressed against a denim clad erection. He glanced up at Kwan and licked his lips before licking the bulge. Both of his hands were grabbed and pushed against two other erections and someone grabbed at his hardening shaft; giving it a firm squeeze. He moaned loudly and squeezed the cocks in his hands; this was amazing. All these jocks were so gorgeous, and this all felt so good_

_“Bending over for 40 guys, damn Danny; didn’t know you were such a fag,”_ _Someone hissed._

_Danny pulled away from Kwan’s, now free, cock to look Tucker square in the eyes. The word ‘Fag’ seemed to echo all around him and his erection immediately died; tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face. Suddenly the football team was gone, and Danny fell to his knees. The school melted away and he was in a dark room, still naked, and under a spotlight, the only thing in the room that was visible was Tucker; also under a spotlight, but fully clothed and looking utterly disgusted._

_“I’ve let you hug me, I’ve wasted_ years _of my life hanging out with a fag,”_ _He sneered._

_Danny hiccupped and whimpered_

_“N-No, I’m not,”_ _He sobbed._

_Tucker spat in his face_

_“You’re disgusting,”_ _He snapped._

_Danny flinched and continued to sob, even after the spotlights had faded and he was left alone in the dark. Then he heard it; a gentle, masculine voice, calling out to him. He knew that voice. He looked up from where he was sitting and whimpered_

_“Wh-Who’s there?”_ _He called._

_The voice was so distant; he could barely hear it. He closed his eyes and listened carefully_

_“Daniel! Daniel, wake up!”_

Danny’s eyes snapped open and he looked around the interior of Vlad’s Ferrari frantically, before his eyes landed on Vlad’s concerned face

“Are you alright?” He worried.

Danny swallowed thickly; tears slipping from his eyes, and only deepening the concern in Vlad’s.

“I-I’m fine… I had a bad dream,” He explained; sitting up to wipe his eyes.

Vlad frowned and rubbed Danny’s back

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Danny shook his head before glancing up at the mall

“I slept the whole ride?” He asked.

Vlad chuckled softly and ruffled Danny’s hair

“It wasn’t that long of a drive,” He teased before getting out of the car; walking around it to open Danny’s door for him.

The younger halfa smiled and exited the vehicle

“Sorry… If I made you worry,” He squeaked.

Vlad chuckled softly and shook his head

“You don’t have to apologize, Daniel,” He assured.

Danny blushed and averted his gaze; Vlad was being so nice to him today, and it was seriously not helping his ‘I might me gay but I can’t/don’t want to be because my best friend will hate me if I am’ dilemma, especially since Vlad was so god damn _hot_. Danny sighed as they headed into the mall

“What do you want to do, now that we’re here?” Vlad asked.

Danny looked up at him and shrugged

“I dunno; shop, maybe,” He suggested.

Vlad chuckled and motioned to the wide array of different stores

“Well, pick one,” He drawled teasingly.

Danny let a small smile slip and he headed towards a clothing store; he needed new clothes anyway, and if Vlad was paying, he was gonna go fancy. He heard Vlad chuckle softly as he followed Danny into the store. He’d never been inside the Prada branch this mall had, or any Prada store for that matter; it was _way_ too expensive, but it was probably nothing for Vlad. Once he was inside the store, he slowed down so he could stick close to Vlad; for fear of getting kicked out. A salesman walked up to them and flashed a dazzling smile

“Welcome, my name is Jasper; is there anything I can help you with?” He offered.

Danny blushed as he looked over the incredibly handsome indigenous man. He had long, silky black hair, facial hair, soft brown eyes, and gentle features, was built very nicely, and had a tattoo of an eastern dragon on his right arm. Danny groaned softly and hid his face in Vlad’s arm; there were just gorgeous men everywhere he was going today. Vlad smiled sympathetically down at Danny

“He’s just shy,” He assured when Jasper looked concern.

The salesman smiled

“Well, if either of you need anything; I’ll be at the cash,” He assured.

Danny peaked away from Vlad’s arm when Jasper walked away. Vlad chuckled softly and ruffled Danny’s hair; the teen pulling away from the affectionate touch and pouted

“I’m not a little kid,” He grumbled before stomping away to look at clothes.

Vlad covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as he watched Danny carefully look through some sweaters. After about 20 minutes of looking through clothes, and forcing himself to ignore prices, Danny came away with a sweater, a pair of jeans, and a jacket. Vlad smiled at the way Danny kept fidgeting

“Calm down, there’s nothing you’ve grabbed that I can’t afford,” He assured.

Danny narrowed his eyes up at Vlad as they made their way over to Jasper at the cash

“I just don’t want you to use this against me later,” He stated bluntly.

Vlad let a smirk slip before turning to face Jasper

“Is that all?” The salesman asked.

Danny nodded as he averted his gaze; placing the clothes down to be checked out. Jasper smiled softly as he scanned the items and put them in a bag

“I’ve seen you around the mall before, but never in here,” He commented to Danny.

The teen glanced up and blushed before motioning to Vlad

“Rich Uncle,” He mumbled softly; cheeks heating up.

Jasper’s smile grew as Vlad paid for the items

“Well, I hope to see more of you… Danny, right?” He chuckled softly.

Danny blushed even deeper and nodded again

“Y-You just might, Jasper,” He stammered; trying so hard not to seem like a dweeb.

Jasper chuckled

“Good, see you guys around,” He hummed before waving as they left.

Vlad looked down at the fidgeting teen

“There’s still a lot of day left, what do you want to do next?” He asked.

Danny shrugged as he sat down on a bench in the mall

“I dunno, I feel weird,” He admitted.

Vlad sat down next to him and gently touched his hand

“Maybe we should take this time to talk,” He suggested.

Danny sighed and nodded

“O-Okay,” He agreed.

Vlad smiled

“So, what’s been bothering you?” He started.

Danny bit his lip and shrugged

“I…. I’m starting to find guys attractive, and I… I don’t really find any girls attractive anymore. Like, they’re still pretty; Sam is pretty, Paulina is pretty, Valerie is pretty, but I can’t imagine myself with any of them anymore,” He admitted softly; tears welling up in his eyes.

Vlad nodded for Danny to continue

“But I _can’t_ be gay, I just _can’t_ ,” The small teen whimpered.

Vlad frowned

“And why not?” He asked.

Danny looked up at him and whined softly

“Because if I’m gay everyone else will hate me even more, but worse than that, _Tucker_ will hate me; my best friend, and I can’t handle that!” He snapped.

It was obvious he was afraid of his new sexual developments, and he was reacting to his fear with anger.

“And I know you’re probably just going to say that if he can’t accept me for who I am then I should get better friends, but no one else would ever want to be my friend, especially if I’m _gay_!” He finished; panting heavily.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow

“I wasn’t going to say that,” He assured.

Danny looked up at him and frowned

“You weren’t?” He gaped.

Vlad shook his head

“I understand that, even without your sexuality as a deterrent, you have trouble making friends, so I understand that you don’t want to lose the ones you already have,” He explained.

Danny bit his lip and averted his gaze

“I’m not gay,” He breathed.

Vlad frowned

“Daniel, I’m not trying to define your sexuality for you, but you shouldn’t just deny the possibility that you might be gay; it’s not healthy,” He soothed.

Danny shook his head frantically and stood

“I’m not denying anything, I’m _not_ gay!” He snapped before running off.

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; Danny was panicking before there was really anything to panic about. He didn’t actually _know_ how Tucker would react; just because he hated gays as a whole didn’t mean those feelings would carry over to how he felt about Danny. If they were as close as they always bragged to be, than something like this shouldn’t break their friendship. But the obvious internalized Homophobia Danny felt couldn’t allow him to see it in that light.

Danny stopped running once he was in the food court, and he flopped down at a table. He knew it was childish of him to just run away from his problems, instead of trying to find a solution, but it was easier. He also knew that Vlad was right, and remaining in denial was unhealthy, but considering it made it real, and if it was real, then it was true, and Danny couldn’t handle that. He bit his lip as he looked across the food court at a cute boy who was working the register at one of the food court eateries. The boy smiled and waved and Danny immediately looked away; turning his gaze to a saleswoman in a small shop. She was pretty, so staring at her made logical, heterosexual sense. Once watching her re-fold the same shirts again got boring, Danny looked away and sighed heavily; would Vlad come look for him, or would the older man just leave? A small part of Danny wanted Vlad just leave, but the majority of Danny wanted Vlad to come find him. Danny blushed at a thought; a tiny part of him wanted to know if Vlad was a good kisser, and what he’d look like fully naked, and if he liked men. He quickly shook his head and stood; turning to go back to Vlad, only to bump into a firm chest. He glanced up at Vlad and blushed

“Sorry I ran off,” He apologized.

Vlad smiled

“It’s alright; you were upset and you needed to clear you head, I understand,” He assured.

Danny looked to the floor and rubbed his arm before starting to walk; he didn’t want to talk about, if he just kept his mouth shut, then maybe he’d forget all about this. Danny frowned; he was 14, so maybe it was natural to want to experiment a little. He grabbed Vlad’s wrist and dragged him out of the mall and to the car.

“I wanna be alone, in private,” He stated; hoping that didn’t sound too weird.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow but shrugged nonetheless

“Alright, we can go to a hotel, if you really want to have privacy that badly,” He suggested.

Danny averted his gaze and nodded

“Okay,” He agreed.

Vlad hummed and opened the passengers door for Danny; watching his suspiciously as he got into the car. Vlad walked around and got into the driver’s seat before heading off to find an acceptable hotel.

Once he’d found one, he left the car to be parked by the Hotel Valet, before leading Danny inside. He ordered the Royal suite and lead Danny up to it via the elevator. Danny looked around the room in amazement before looking back at Vlad

“You know we won’t be here that long, right?” He reminded.

Vlad chuckled and ruffled Danny’s hair

“I know,” He hummed before sitting down on one of the couches

“But _I_ have to stay somewhere while I’m in Amity Park, don’t I?” He reminded.

Danny blinked before nodded slightly

“I forgot about that,” He mumbled; sitting down next to Vlad and staring up at him uneasily.

Vlad locked eyes with Danny and frowned

“Now, why did you want to come here?” He asked.

Danny pursed his lips together and averted his gaze

“A-Are you…. Into men?” He stammered awkwardly.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow and sat back

“Yes,” He stated flatly; like it was no big deal.

Danny scoffed softly and looked around the room

“But… I thought you were into my mom?” He questioned.

Vlad chuckled softly

“Sexuality goes much deeper than just Heterosexual and Homosexual, Daniel,” He informed.

Danny frowned in confusion

“So…. You’re not gay, but… You’re not straight?” He asked.

Vlad nodded

“Yes,” He agreed.

Danny huffed

“Then what are you!?” He snapped; clearly getting frustrated.

Vlad adjusted his suit casually before looking at Danny again

“I’m Pansexual,” He informed.

Danny tilted his head before grumbling and crossing his arms

“What’s that?” He asked.

Vlad hummed softly

“It means that sex and gender are irrelevant to me. I am not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity,” He clarified.

Danny stared up at him in confusion before looking back down at the floor

“Oh… I think I get it,” He mumbled.

Vlad smiled and sat back

“Good, now… Why do you ask?” He wondered.

Danny averted his gaze and blushed softly

“I… Uh… Look, I know you’re old enough to be my dad, and I know it’s illegal, and you could get into a lot of trouble if we get caught, but I was wondering if you would be willing to let me…. E-Experiment… with you?” He stammered; blush getting deeper with each word.

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“I had a feeling that’s what you were going to ask me,” He started with a small groan.

“Daniel, although I completely support you wanting to explore your sexuality, you do have to realize everything wrong about you doing it with _me_ ,” He continued.

Danny nodded and averted his gaze

“I wouldn’t just ‘get in trouble’, as you so eloquently put, I would be ruined, I would lose everything and I would go to jail,” He finished.

Danny bit his lip

“Only if people found out,” He mumbled.

Vlad sighed again

“Remember earlier, how you were uneasy about me paying for today, because I could use it against you?” He asked.

Danny nodded and blinked in confusion. Vlad waved his hand in reminder

“It’s the same thing Daniel, only you wouldn’t have something as light as guilt to play around with, you could blackmail me, and if you _did_ tell anyone, you could ruin my life,” He explained.

Danny looked back at the floor again in realization; he hadn’t even thought about that.

“B-But I wouldn’t tell anyone, because then whoever I told would know that I…. That I’ve been experimenting with my sexuality,” He stammered quickly.

Vlad shook his head

“Not if you tell them I forced you; and if we’re in private, like we are now, it’s your word against mine. You could tell them that I took you back here and forced myself on you, and with no witnesses, they’d believe _you_ before they believed _me_ , if I told them you were lying. Even if they did believe that you were lying, I would _still_ be ruined, because it’s up to the adult to say no. I know the laws, and I know that you are underage, so even if you were consenting, I’m still molesting a child, it’s called Statutory Rape, Daniel,” He explained in depth.

Danny looked back up at Vlad and bit his lip

“I promise I won’t tell, we don’t have to go very far, I… I just want to know what it would feel like to…… To kiss you,” He stammered; a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

Vlad sighed again before shaking his head

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” He breathed.

Danny shifted closer to Vlad and continued to stare up at him

“Just a kiss, please,” He whispered.

Vlad clenched his jaw and shook his head again

“Daniel; you’re 14, I’m 40,” He reminded.

Danny bit his lip

“But you’re the _only_ person I know who’s into guys, please!” He whimpered.

Vlad sighed heavily before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Danny’s lips. The teen tensed before closing his eyes and kissing back. He felt his heart swell and his head spin; it felt _so_ good, but then it was gone. Danny eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at Vlad as the older man pulled away. Vlad sighed again and looked down at Danny

“Pleased?” He asked softly.

Danny swallowed thickly and moved closer to Vlad

“More than pleased,” He mumbled softly before realizing what he said then he jerked away

“I-I mean, no, it was horrible!” He snapped; moving away from Vlad.

Said man suppressed the urge to roll his eyes

“So you definitely don’t like men?” He drawled.

Danny nodded curtly

“Definitely,” He grumbled; covering his mouth with his hand.

Vlad stood and ruffled Danny’s hair again

“You look tired; try to get some sleep,” He suggested before walking away.

Danny watched Vlad leave the suite; locking the door behind himself. Once Vlad was gone Danny bit his lip and got up to walk over to the bed and flopped down; slowly drifting off to sleep, with the thought of Vlad’s soft lips etched into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Headcanon Vlad as Pansexual. Also; this is who I modeled Jasper after https://40.media.tumblr.com/6de04259520555d124ac814bc8dd1c48/tumblr_inline_o12vc111h51rj5ebn_540.jpg  
> Please remember that I’m open to ‘Cute boy’ pics for Danny to ‘Gay’ over.


	3. Inbred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's Nightmares get worse, and he video chats with Kwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at what’s finally back after 4 centuries. Sorry this took so long; I had serious writers block with this chapter for some reason, and it went in a totally different direction than originally intended after the Nightmare, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

_Danny sat up in his own bed and looked around in confusion; had Vlad brought him home? He didn’t remember Vlad taking him home. Maybe he’d left him asleep; that did seem like something Vlad would do. He stood and left his room; the house was oddly quiet and it felt empty._

_“Mom, Dad, Jazz?” He called; frowning when no one answered._

_He continued walking; humming contently when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He knocked before walking in_

_“Dad?” He asked softly._

_There was some movement behind the shower curtain_

_“Danny?” Jack responded curiously; peeking out from behind the curtain._

_Danny smiled shyly and waved_

_“Hey, I’m home,” He informed._

_Jack grinned and disappeared behind the curtain_

_“Get in here with me,” He stated._

_Danny blushed deeply and looked away from the curtain_

_“Why?” He mumbled bashfully._

_Jack laughed_

_“Why are you so shy, we used to bathe together all the time when you were a baby,” He stated._

_Danny bit his lip but began stripping anyway_

_“Yeah, when I was a_ baby _,” He mumbled._

_Danny slowly stepped into the shower and kept his eyes down; refusing to look at his father. Danny jumped when he felt hands on his back_

_“Easy, son,” Jack soothed._

_Danny swallowed thickly as Jack slowly ran his hands over his back; washing it. Danny was tense, and he didn’t know why; this felt weird. Where was his mother, and Jazz; what had happened to Vlad? Jack’s hands slid down passed Danny’s waist to massage his ass. Danny immediately jerked away with a soft yelp_

_“W-What are you doing!?” He panicked._

_Jack slowly wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist_

_“Cleaning you,” He purred lowly in Danny’s ear; slipping a finger between his cheeks and rubbing his entrance._

_Danny whimpered and clawed at Jack’s arms_

_“D-Dad, stop; this is so wrong,” He pleaded softly._

_Jack hushed his softly as he pushed the finger inside_

_“Just cleaning you,” He breathed._

_Danny yelped and began to struggle; heart hammering hard against his chest as his panic grew, this was wrong, he didn’t want this._

_“You do like men, right; of course you want this,” Jack cooed._

_Danny tensed and stilled; eyes closed tightly and he sobbed_

_“P-Please stop, please,” He begged._

_Jack either didn’t hear him, or he didn’t care, as he pumped the finger in and out. Danny pushed on Jack’s chest as he pleaded for him to stop; tears falling freely from his eyes_

_“Please stop, please, please!” He cried; beating his fists against Jack’s chest._

_Jack flipped him and pinned him against the wall; shoving 2 more fingers inside him_

_“Anyone’s fair game to a fag like you, right, son?” He hissed._

_Danny’s body shook as he sobbed; his eyes clenched tight as he tried to inch away from his father_

_“P-Please,” He whimpered brokenly when the fingers were removed and the head of Jack’s cock pressed against his entrance “Please.”_

 

Danny shot upright; breathing heavily as his eyes darted around the hotel room. He hid his face in his hands and whimpered pathetically; Vlad wasn’t back yet, and Danny felt drained. He sighed and got up off the bed; taking on his ghost form and fleeing the Hotel room. At this point, it was the Nightmares; they were killing him, and he didn’t know what to do. He flew for a while; not paying much attention to where he was going, or how long he’d been flying. He glanced up at the sky; taking note of the sun setting, thinking he should probably be getting home, but… He landed and turned back into his human form; staring uneasily up at FentonWorks. How was he supposed to face his dad after that dream? He sighed heavily and headed up to the door; heading inside.

“Danny, could you come here a moment!” Maddie called from the kitchen.

Danny sighed and walked into the kitchen; eyes widening at the sight of Vlad. Dread immediately welled up inside him; had he told them he skipped? Was he talking to them about the kiss? Was he telling them Danny was gay?

“We just wanted to let you know that Vlad was here,” Jack suddenly assured.

Danny looked up at his dad then back at Vlad

“O-Oh, yeah, I know; h-he drove me to school today,” He stammered; awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Maddie turned to him; arms crossed

“About that; Jazz told me that she didn’t see you at school today,” She informed.

Danny flinched but Vlad spoke up before he could explain

“Daniel asked if he could skip; I caved, I take full responsibility for any consequences,” He stated; taking a sip of what appeared to be coffee.

Danny closed his mouth and blushed. Maddie sighed

“Just… Please don’t make a habit of it; his grades are already poor,” She grumbled.

Danny flinched and lowered his gaze at her comment; feeling worse then before. He knew his grades were bad, and he knew the real reason they were bad, but they _way_ Maddie had said it made him feel like she thought he was stupid.

“I… I’m gonna go to my room,” He mumbled; turning and walking away.

He softly closed his door and flopped down on his bed; he could hear Vlad talking with his parents, and couldn't help the nervousness that bubbled up in his chest. Would his parents be mad if they found out... What he was considering? He glanced over at his computer; pondering if he should do what he was thinking for a moment, before deciding to just go for it. He walked over to the computer desk and sat down in the chair; turning his computer on, and opening a chat room that people from his school used. There was the group chat, but you could also chat privately with someone if you wanted. He flicked his eyes over all the boys that were online and ultimately decided to go with Kwan. He didn’t know why; it just felt right. Of all the Jocks, Kwan was the sweetest, so he felt like, maybe, he could do this.

‘ _Hey Kwan…. Uh… Can I talk to you?_ ’ He typed; awkwardly hovering over enter before forcing himself to hit it.

There was a moment before the typing icon came up

‘ _hey fenton hows it goin? didnt c u at schul 2day_ ’ Kwan responded.

Danny swallowed thickly; hands hovering awkwardly over the keyboard again before he forced himself to start typing

‘ _Uh yeah… I got sick… Can I ask you something personal?_ ’ He decided to go with.

‘ _sure depends on wat u wanna ask tho_ ’

‘ _Do you…. Like guys?_ ’

There was a pause; like Kwan was really reading over what Danny had asked.

‘ _dunno never thought about it_ ’ Was Kwan’s response.

Danny bit his lip and looked around the room before looking back at his computer when it beeped; signifying a new message. It was Kwan.

‘ _send nudes and we will see if i like dudes ;D_ ’

Danny’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply; was Kwan for real?

‘ _Are you serious?_ ’ Danny quickly typed out.

There was another pause before Kwan responded again

‘ _yeah im totes serius. send nudes_ ’

Danny blushed even deeper before looking up at his webcam. He minimized the chat and opened the camera tool with his webcam. He swallowed thickly; feeling _extremely_ nervous about the whole thing, and stripped. He wasn't particularly confident in how he looked; he got his body from his mom, and he felt fat more often than not, so he really didn’t feel like _he_ would be much to make Kwan like men. Once he’d finished taking the pictures, he put just his pants back on and sat back down; sending the pictures to Kwan. He chewed his nails nervously as he stared at the screen; tensing when the typing icon popped up

‘ _damn fenton u got legs for days <3 <3_’ Was the response.

Danny blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands; not wanting to look up when the computer beeped a couple more times as Kwan continued to send messages. Once they stopped coming, Danny glanced up.

‘ _got cute hips to :p <3_’

‘ _soooo curvy <3 <3 <3_’

‘ _turn around wanna c ur ass_ ’

Danny swallowed thickly and did as Kwan asked; blushing a deep shade of red the whole time. He’d managed to keep his blushing under control before, but now he just couldn’t. Kwan liked him; Kwan thought he looked good! He slipped his pants back on again; leaving them open this time, and sent the pictures after he sat back down. There was another pause; this one longer, and it made Danny nervous.

‘ _CUTE <3 <3 <3 <3_’ Kwan eventually replied

‘ _u got a GR8 ass fenton <3_’

‘ _and that blush looks cute on u 2_ ’

Danny felt a tiny smile spread on his lips and he covered his mouth before responding

‘ _Thanks >///<_’

There was another pause before Kwan responded again

‘ _cam me_ ’

Danny’s breath caught in his throat and he blushed even deeper

‘ _My parents are home._ ’ He informed.

‘ _put on headphones_ ’ Kwan suggested.

Danny glanced over at his door; getting up and locking it before going back to his computer, perking up when the computer beeped, Kwan had sent him a picture. His mouth went dry as he double clicked to open it. He gasped and blushed deeply at the sight; Kwan topless in his computer chair, stroking his cock that he’d taken out of his jeans. Before Danny could stop himself he responded

‘ _< 3 <3 <3_’

‘ _u want it?_ ’ Kwan asked.

‘ _yeah_ ’ Danny typed before he could stop himself.

‘ _cam me_ ’ Kwan repeated.

Danny licked his lips and plugged in his headphones before clicking the cam icon. There was a loading screen before Kwan’s cam turned on

“Hey Danny,” He greeted “Can you hear me?”

Danny nodded

“Yeah, I can hear you,” He assured.

Kwan grinned before leaning back to show off his hard cock

“Wanna see you touch yourself,” He stated; stroking his dick.

Danny swallowed thickly and blushed; pushing his chair a little farther back so Kwan could see. He slipped his hand in his pants and stroked himself; letting out a pleased sigh.

“Yeah, just like that,” Kwan breathed; quickly jerking his hand along his cock “Your _so_ fucking hot, Fenton,” He groaned.

Danny whimpered as he groped himself; keeping his eyes on Kwan. The Jock looked _so_ sexy to Danny right now.

“Hey Fenton; finger yourself, I wanna see it,” Kwan purred.

Danny bit his lip and nodded; slipping out of his pants and shoving 2 fingers in his mouth, angling his hips up so Kwan could see. Once his fingers were good and wet, he slipped them out of his mouth and lowered them to his hole; pushing one inside. He gasped at the feeling; having never done this before, it hurt a little, but the thought of someone watching him was making him delirious with arousal.

“Yeah baby, just like that,” Kwan panted; jerking faster.

Danny panted heavily as he thrusted the finger in and out of his hole before pressing the second one in

“Am I doing okay?” Danny asked; voice strained.

Kwan nodded; swiping his thumb over the leaking slit

“Oh yeah, you’re doing great,” He moaned.

Danny whimpered; scissoring his fingers and pressing them as deep as they could go. Kwan licked his lips

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” He groaned.

Danny blushed deeper at that comment and started thrusting the fingers faster; pressing a third one in

“I’m gonna cum,” He mewled; grinding down on his fingers.

Kwan was panting heavily

“Me too,” He groaned; watching Danny intensely.

Danny shot a hand up to cover his mouth as he came with a cry. Kwan came seconds later with a low groan. Danny panted heavily; slipping his fingers out of him, eyes widening with the realization of what he’d just done. Before Kwan could speak, Danny ended the video chat and unplugged his headphones. He threw his pants back on; grabbed his shirt and ran to the bathroom to clean himself off.

He’d been in the bathroom for about 20 minutes before he came back; honestly, he’d only spent about 2 of those 20 minutes actually cleaning off, the rest had been spent crying. He sat down at his computer again; flinching when he saw the messages Kwan had sent him after he ended the video chat

‘ _Aww baby whyd u leave?_ ’

_‘danny u good?_ ’

_‘danny u ok?_ ’

_‘danny was that too much did i scare u?_ ’

_‘danny pls come back im sorry_ ’

‘ _pls don’t tell ur parents danny im sorry i wont do it again pls come back_ ’

‘ _pls dont tell anyone i cant have anyone know im gay danny pls_ ’

‘ _danny pls tell me u werent recording that_ ’

He’d logged out after that, and Danny felt really bad. He pulled his phone out and texted Kwan

‘ _Sorry I bailed; I kinda freaked out a bit. Don’t worry, I wasn’t recording anything and I won’t tell anyone._ ’ He assured.

‘ _omg thank u so much_ ’ was Kwan’s reply.

So Kwan was in the same boat Danny was… That was a little comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in text speech killed my soul just a small bit, I won’t lie. In fact, half of it might be straight up wrong, even for text speech; like I’m gonna sound like a soccer mom who’s trying to be hip but failing, ‘cause I don’t text or type like that, ever, I type like Danny does in this fic. Also, the chapter titles are based off the Nightmares, not the main plot of the chapters, just a reminder. Also; there is no cute boy in this chapter; maybe in the next chapter. Hope you liked this. Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


	4. Bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmares are exhausting Danny, and he gets detention for falling asleep in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have the inspiration for this fic back... Feeling less dead inside lately. Hope you like it.

_Danny closed his locker; running a hand through his hair before turning and heading down the hall to class. He passed by one of the many bulletin boards that dotted the schools halls and halted to a stop when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turned and approached the board; eyes widening in ill-concealed horror as he took notice of a printed up image of one of the nudes he’d sent to Kwan yesterday. He quickly tore the picture down; looking down the hall, and noticing that a bunch of others had been taped up; the nudes, as well as screenshots from his video chat with Kwan. Tears welled up in Danny’s eyes when he saw Kwan, down the hall, putting up the pictures. Danny ran up to him and shoved him as hard as he could_

_“What the hell, Kwan!?” He snapped; flinching when the bell rang and students started filtering out of the class rooms._

_They obviously gravitated to the pictures that were pinned to the walls, and laughter immediately started. Danny shook as the tears began to fall; he’d trusted Kwan, he knew he shouldn’t have. Kwan snickered cruelly as he brushed himself off_

_“You seriously thought I was actually gay?” He sneered._

_Danny wiped the tears away from his eyes and turned to run away, but was blocked by a wall of laughing people. He took a step back; bumping into Kwan, quickly turning to look at him_

_“I tricked you, duh,” He drawled “Everyone always suspected that you were a total fag.”_

_Danny whimpered and hung his head_

_“Shut up!” He snapped; sobbing at the end._

_One of the pictures; one of him with his fingers shoved deep inside himself, face contorted in ecstasy was shoved in his face_

_“Look at yourself, fag!” Dash sneered._

_Danny stumbled back; sobbing freely as he pleaded for them to stop. He jumped at the feeling of his hand on his shoulder; Sam was knelt down next to him, holding one of the nudes_

_“I always figured you had more self respect than this,” She scoffed; crumpling the picture and throwing it at him._

_Danny flinched; more tears welling up in his eyes as he reached after her when she got up and walked away._

_“Sam, wait, I’m sorry!”_

Danny opened his eyes when the sound of his alarm clock blaring jolted him awake. He groaned; not feeling at all rested, he pushed himself up and started getting dressed. He sluggishly dragged himself downstairs to get some breakfast; these Nightmares were exhausting him, and he didn’t know what to do… Maybe he should talk to Jazz? He shook his head; no, she’d just panic and tell his parents. He slowly ate his cereal, completely tuning out the questions his family was asking him. Once he’d finished eating, he stood, grabbed his bag, and headed out.

The walk to school was sluggish and dreary, with Danny yawning more than anything. He was so gonna fall asleep in class today.

“Hey Danny!” A girl’s voice called from behind him.

He turned and cocked an eyebrow at Sam and Tucker

“Huh, oh… Hey guys,” He greeted flatly.

Tucker smirked

“You look like crap, dude,” He teased.

Danny smiled slightly and shrugged

“Yeah, haven’t been sleeping well lately,” He admitted.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at Danny

“You want to talk about it?” Sam asked.

Danny tensed and shook his head

“No, it’s nothing,” He stammered before continuing to head to school.

Sam and Tucker sighed but followed after him anyway.

 

Once they had arrived at school, Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder as soon as he walked in. He turned and looked up a Kwan; a blush immediately spreading over his cheeks. Kwan glanced between Sam and Tucker uneasily before looking back down at Danny

“Can I talk to you?” He asked.

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded; heading away with Kwan, ignoring Sam and Tucker’s questions. They hid in a janitor’s closet; a bit too snug for Danny’s liking.

“Look…” Kwan started “About last night…” He continued; awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Danny averted his gaze

“I already promised not to tell anyone…” He assured.

Kwan shook his head; leaning down and pressing his lips to Danny’s. The halfa’s eyes widened and he blushed again; immediately breaking the kiss

“W-What are you doing!?” He panicked.

Kwan flinched

“I-I’m sorry; after what we did last night, I figured you wanted to… Be with me,” He mumbled.

Danny lowered his gaze and covered his mouth

“I… I’m not into men,” He grumbled.

Kwan blinked in confusion as he stared down at Danny

“Uh… What we did last night… Never done that with a… ‘Straight’ guy before,” He stated.

Danny rubbed the back of his head and glanced over at the door

“I was just… Experimenting…” He mumbled; starting to fidget on spot.

Kwan pursed his lips together before leaving without another word. Danny lowered his gaze; feeling extremely guilty, Kwan had clearly been under the impression that Danny was out and looking for a relationship. Danny sighed and left the Janitor’s closet; heading to his locker.

 

The day seemed to drag on; Danny did, in fact, fall asleep in more than 1 of his classes. But, finally, it was the last class; one of the classes with Mr. Lancer, Danny didn’t care to pay attention to exactly which class. Didn’t matter, he wasn’t really passing any of them anyway. He flopped down at his desk and immediately slumped; preparing to go to sleep again. Mr. Lancer, clearly, had other plans

“Alright, class, pair up!” He ordered as he walked in.

Danny forced his heavy body upright and groaned softly; Sam and Tucker had already paired up together, as well as everyone else in the class with their own respective partners. Danny couldn’t find it in his exhausted mind to care; even as the assignment was placed down hard on his desk, and Mr. Lancer informed him that he’d have to work alone. He glanced up at his teacher; just barely able to hold his eyes open, so he could fake paying attention, as the assignment was explained. Almost as soon as Mr. Lancer had finished talking, Danny put his head back down and fell asleep.

 

A hand shaking him pulled him from a ridiculously deep sleep, and Danny groggily looked around the empty classroom, before looking up at Mr. Lancer.

“You slept through the entire class, Mr. Fenton,” Mr. Lancer informed.

Danny swallowed thickly and averted his gaze

“Yeah… Sorry about that,” He muttered; beginning to slowly collect his things.

Mr. Lancer just shook his head as he scribbled down on a detention referral slip

“I expect to see you tomorrow after school; whether you come to school or not,” He stated firmly; handing the slip of paper to Danny.

The halfa nodded; taking the referral and standing

“Again; sorry, I just… Haven’t been sleeping well lately, I-“

“I don’t want your excuses, Mr. Fenton; I want results. Fix it, and don’t let it happen again!” Mr. Lancer cut in.

Danny flinched and nodded before turning and scurrying away.

 

As soon as Danny got home, and sluggishly headed for his bedroom. Vlad was over again, Danny took note of him sitting in the living room, but didn’t really acknowledge him otherwise. Until his mom stopped him

“Danny wait; your father and I have been talking,” She started; leading Danny into the living room and sitting him down on the couch “And we think you should start seeing a tutor.”

Danny blinked up at her; he’d heard what she’d said, but was having trouble making his over-tired brain process it. Still, he figured he’d have to answer

“Uh, yeah… That sounds like a fair idea; my grades _have_ been slipping,” He agreed groggily before yawning.

Maddie and Jack glanced at each other before Maddie pulled one of her gloves off and put her hand to Danny’s forehead

“Are you feeling alright, Sweetie?” She worried.

Danny shrugged

“Just tired…” He mumbled.

Maddie pulled her hand away and put her glove back on; shrugging up at Jack before turning back to Danny

“If you say so, anyway; Vlad offered to be your tutor. Since he came all the way out here to help you anyway,” She explained.

Danny glanced over at Vlad; who just smiled. Danny nodded

“Okay… Works for me; can I go to bed now?” He nearly slurred; slumping slightly.

Maddie pursed her lips together and nodded; watching Danny as he left with worried eyes, before turning towards Vlad

“You’re sure you can’t tell us what’s been bothering him; maybe we can help?” She whimpered.

Vlad shook his head

“Daniel doesn’t believe there _is_ anything wrong with him; he’s just going through a few things, and needs to come to terms with them. He’ll be alright; I’ll keep an eye on him,” He assured.

Maddie rubbed her arm before sighing and heading down to the lab. Jack scratched the back of his head before he sat down next to Vlad

“I know things are always gonna be tense between us…” He started “With that in mind, I need to thank you for actually coming down here when I asked,” he chuckled.

Vlad side-eyed Jack uneasily; shifting away from him. Jack cleared his throat; wrapping his arm around Vlad’s shoulders

“It really does mean a lot to us; me and Maddie,” He pressed.

Vlad tensed under Jack’s touch

“Yeah… It’s not a problem; I care about Daniel, so this isn’t really for you,” He grumbled; standing and heading into the kitchen.

Jack slumped and sighed

“I really am sorry,” He suddenly stated.

Vlad flinched, but didn’t respond; of course he knew Jack was sorry for the accident, but his words meant nothing to Vlad, since Jack knew he was possibly _dying_ in the hospital, and _still_ never came to visit. He supposed the grudge was a bit juvenile, but Vlad had trouble caring about that; especially with Plasmius’ voice nagging in the back of his head. Vlad was part Ghost because of Jack. Vlad was _alone_ because of Jack. Vlad would _always_ be alone. Because of Jack.

He gently knocked on Danny’s door; entering after a moment. He cocked an eyebrow down at Danny’s sleeping form; sitting on the edge of the bed. Vlad sighed; reaching out to gently caress Danny’s hair, smiling when the teen crinkled his nose and squirmed

“The Nightmare’s are happening because you refuse to accept yourself; if you would just let yourself _consider_ it, they’d stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week. Taking Christmas off to work on Art though.... That's not what a day off is... I don't have days off; I have writing, art, school, and helping my mom.... I don't get breaks.... ANYWHO, I hope to have the chapter up within the week.


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's Detention with Mr. Lancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't start with a Nightmare, and I don't think the next one will either, but I'm pretty sure the one's after will.
> 
> A little warning before you jump right into reading; This Chapter and the one after it are pretty graphic. So... Yeah. Just thought I'd warn you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Danny shifted awkwardly; eyes slowly opening as he woke with a start. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock; it hadn’t gone off yet, but Danny didn’t care; he hadn’t had a Nightmare that night, so he had a feeling he was in for a great day. He hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower; he felt he could use a shower. Not even the detention he had after school could ruin this day; he hadn’t had a Nightmare, and he was feeling rested! He took his time in the shower; he could since he’d woken up early. After his shower, he got to brushing his teeth, then moved on to his other morning routines; stopping dead when he got down into the Kitchen and saw Vlad; hair down, in nothing but some loose sweatpants, drinking what appeared to be coffee as he looked over the morning paper. Danny’s face immediately heated up; damn Vlad was hot. The elder halfa glanced up from the paper and smiled at Danny

“Good Morning Daniel,” He greeted cheerfully “You look like you slept well.”

Danny averted his gaze

“Why are you here?” He mumbled.

Vlad looked back at the paper

“I stayed late last night, so you’re Father offered the guest room; so I wouldn’t have to drive at night,” He explained; taking a sip of coffee.

Danny took note that the sweatpants were tied tightly, low, but tightly, on Vlad’s hips; he quickly realised it was because they were Jack’s. Danny didn’t know how he felt about Vlad wearing his dad’s clothes; he knew it was just so Vlad didn’t have to sleep naked, or in his underwear, but Danny couldn’t help but feel… Jealous. He perked up when he heard the tap squeak as it was turned on; Vlad was washing his coffee mug

“Anyway, I should go get dresses,” He commented absent-mindedly.

Danny let his eyes travel over Vlad’s sculpted body; blushing deeply as he did, it was _so_ unfair that Vlad was attractive; he was a jerk. Danny scoffed; bad people shouldn’t be allowed to be pretty. He shook his head and looked forward again; jerking backwards when he noticed Vlad standing right in front of him

“Would you like me to drive you to school? I can’t let you skip today, but I _can_ drive you,” Vlad offered.

Danny swallowed thickly; Vlad was so close, Danny could feel his warmth

“U-Uh… Sure,” He stammered; the fact that he knew what Vlad’s lips felt, and tasted like, wasn’t helping Danny’s growing crush on the elder Halfa.

He watched as Vlad smiled and walked passed him; heading upstairs, probably to get dressed. Danny swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck before heading over to the fridge to get breakfast. It was official; crushes on celebrities sucked, but crushes on much older people who you actually _knew_ sucked even worse. Danny slowly ate his cereal; perking up slightly when he heard Vlad coming back downstairs; not fully clothed.

“What time to you get off from School?” He asked as he sat down across from Danny.

The younger Halfa shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth

“Uh… 3:30,” He mumbled after he finished swallowing “But I have detention after school today; probably won’t get out ‘till 4.”

Vlad nodded

“So I should be there by 4 to pick you up?” He hummed.

Danny shrugged then nodded

“If you wanna pick me up, I’m not gonna say ‘no’,” He yawned while stretching.

Vlad just smiled as he fondly watched Danny eat. Danny realised he should probably find Vlad’s staring creepy, or unsettling, but he didn’t; the fondness in the older Halfa’s eyes was actually making him blush. Danny glanced over at the clock as he finished eating. He stood and put his bowl in the sink; turning to walk away, only to bump into Vlad’s chest

“Don’t’ be rude, Daniel; clean it,” Vlad scolded.

Danny flinched; grumbling as he turned and did as he was told. After he’d finished cleaning his dishes, he turned back to Vlad

“Happy?” He grumbled.

Vlad smiled and nodded; glancing up when Jazz walked downstairs, followed by Jack and Maddie

“Danny, you’re up… And you did your own dishes?” Maddie asked.

Danny shrugged and nodded; a light blush dusting his cheeks. Vlad gently ruffled Danny’s hair before flinching when Jack’s threw an arm around his shoulders

“Did you sleep alright, V-Man?” He laughed,

Vlad cringed and wriggled out of Jack’s grasp

“Yes, I slept fine,” He mumbled.

Danny’s eyes narrowed; a tiny spark of jealousy flaring up in his chest when Jack touched Vlad, but he quickly shook it off; as far as Jack was concerned, he and Vlad were friends, so he was just being friendly, despite Vlad’s obvious uneasiness. Jazz stretched and walked to the fridge; intent on getting some breakfast, Danny moved closer to Vlad; absent-mindedly reaching out and hooking on to his sleeve. Vlad glanced down at Danny; an eyebrow raised, but he didn’t say anything, not with the glorious way Danny was glaring at Jack; he looked like a possessive cat, and he probably didn’t even notice how he looked.

“Perhaps we should get you to school, Daniel?” He suggested.

Danny looked up at Vlad and nodded

“Sure,” He agreed; heading off upstairs to get his bag.

Maddie approached Vlad

“How is he?” She asked.

Vlad looked down at her

“He’s fine… Well, not _fine,_ but he’ll live,” He assured; turning when Danny came back downstairs

“Okay, I’m ready,” He hummed.

Vlad smiled and placed a hand on Danny’s lower back; noting how the teen shivered on contact, and lead him outside to his car. He waited until they were in the car, and moving before he spoke up

“Have you giving much thought about what’s been bothering you?” He asked.

Danny glanced at Vlad out of the corner of his eyes before looking back out the window

“I uh… Yeah… A bit,” He admitted; blushing when his mind drifted back to what he’d done with Kwan.

Vlad smiled

“That’s good; and probably the reason you didn’t have a Nightmare last night,” He stated.

Danny shrugged before sneaking another glance at Vlad

“It’s ‘cause we kissed,” He stated.

Vlad spared a quick glance at Danny as he pulled to a stop in front of his school

“I’ll remind you again; I’m 40, you’re 14,” He stated.

Danny lowered his gaze

“Yeah… You’re also the only other Half Ghost,” He mumbled dejectedly as he got out of the car.

Vlad sighed as he watched Danny head into school before driving away.

 

Danny went throughout his day without a hitch; not even Dash bothered him, which was surprising. He was a little down about the detention, but he figured it would go as well as his day had been. So, with damp hair from his after gym shower, he headed straight for Mr. Lancer’s classroom; knocking softly on the door.

“Come in, Mr. Fenton,” Mr. Lancer called.

Danny opened the door and walked in; sitting down at the desk at the front of the class, right in front of the teacher’s desk. Mr. Lancer stood, approached, and put yesterday’s assignment down on Danny’s desk

“You have until 4:30 to complete this assignment,” He stated.

Danny looked up at Mr. Lancer before looking down at the assignment and getting to work.

 

The assignment wasn’t actually all that hard, and Danny was done in 20 minutes. He stood from his desk and approached Mr. Lancer; putting the assignment down on the desk

“I’m uh… Finished,” He mumbled; absent-mindedly swaying his hips as he stood.

Mr. Lancer looked Danny over before looking down at the assignment. He added it to the pile of others to be corrected before standing and closing the classroom door; locking it for good measure before returning to his seat. Danny frowned as he watched Mr. Lancer’s actions

“So… Can I go?” He asked “’Cause, I’m getting a ride, and he’s gonna be here at 4, and I don’t wanna make him wait.”

Mr. Lancer nodded and leaned back in his chair

“You mean like how you made me wait for this assignment?” He hissed.

Danny flinched and averted his gaze

“I told you I was sorry; I’ve been having… Nightmares lately, and haven’t been sleeping well,” He explained; nervously rubbing his left forearm.

Mr. Lancer nodded; standing again and walking over to the door, pulling the blinds over the window, so no one in the hall could see inside the classroom. He returned to his desk and sat down; pushing the chair away from the desk so he could fully face Danny

“What have these Nightmares been about?” He asked.

Danny’s eyes darted around the room before he settled on staring at the floor; should he be honest?

“I… I think that I might be… Gay,” He mumbled; chest clenching at the word ‘gay’.

Mr. Lancer cocked an eyebrow

“And that’s what the Nightmares have been about?” He pressed.

Danny shrugged

“They’re different every time; they keep getting worse… The other night I dreamt that my dad… Raped me,” He admitted; tears welling up in his eyes.

Mr. Lancer nodded and curled his finger for Danny to come closer

“I see, unfortunately, if you aren’t sleeping in bed, you’re sleeping in class, which means you’re grades will start slipping… More than they already are,” He started as Danny stepped closer “I think I may have a solution though,” He continued “A way for you to get your grades up, without breaking that poor, little brain of yours,” He finished.

Danny blinked in confusion before frowning; had Mr. Lancer just called him stupid? He decided not to comment on it; a grade boost without having to study, sounded good to him

“Uh… Okay, what is it?” He asked.

Mr. Lancer stood and walked around Danny so he was standing behind him

“Put your hands on the desk and lean forward; before I help you with your grades, I need to punish you for falling asleep in class yesterday,” He stated.

Danny frowned but did as he was told anyway; glancing over his shoulder at his Teacher

“Uh… Isn’t that what a Detention is?” He asked.

Mr. Lancer didn’t respond as he reached around Danny’s waist to unbutton his jeans. Danny immediately jerked away; straightening and turning to look at Mr. Lancer with wide, shocked eyes

“What the hell are you doing!?” He snapped.

Mr. Lancer leaned closer

“You want your grades up or not? I could always just fail you,” He threatened “And don’t bother telling anyone; no one will believe you anyway.”

Danny flinched before lowering his gaze; nervously toying with the hem of his shirt as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Mr. Lancer smirked

“Now, turn around and bend over,” He ordered.

Danny swallowed thickly but did as he was told anyway; turning and closing his eyes tight as Mr. Lancer opened then pulled his pants and boxers down. Danny whimpered softly; leaning further down so he could hide his face in his arms. Mr. Lancer gently rubbed his hands over Danny’s ass before bringing a slap down on the right cheek

“You’ve got your mother’s curves,” He commented breathlessly.

Danny sniffled softly as he forced himself to block out what was happening. Mr. Lancer brought down another hit, on the left cheek. He kept his eyes trained on the back of Danny’s head as he spanked him

“You want to pass, right?” He purred.

Danny lifted his head and nodded

“Y-Yes, sir,” He whimpered; biting his lower lip to keep his voice down.

Mr. Lancer smirked as he kept the hits coming

“Good boy,” He praised.

Danny swallowed thickly; hiding his face in his arms again. He wasn’t sure how many hits had passed before Mr. Lancer had stopped, all he knew was his ass hurt like hell. He slowly looked over his shoulder; standing up straight when Mr. Lancer sat back down in the chair at his desk

“Now that the punishment is over, it’s time to move on to the ‘extra credit’,” He purred; unbuckling his jeans “On your knees.”

Danny swallowed thickly before doing as he was told; nervously settling between Mr. Lancer’s legs. He watched his teacher pull his cock out, and sunk away at the sight of it; whimpering softly. Mr. Lancer grabbed Danny’s hair and pulled him forward

“Suck it, and make it good,” He ordered.

Danny licked his lips before he closed his eyes and leaned forward; wrapping his lips around the head. Who was he kidding; he’d never done this before, he didn’t even watch porn that often, so he didn’t even really have that to go off. He forced himself to relax and slowly sunk down on the cock in his mouth; letting his mind drift to something else. He couldn’t fully let his mind wander off task, or he’d screw up, but he imagined it was someone else he was blowing… He imagined it was Vlad; dressed the way he’d been that morning, in nothing but too-big sweat pants, with his hair down. Danny blushed deeply at the mental image and adjusted himself so he could wrap a hand around the shaft; stroking what wouldn’t fit in his mouth as he bobbed his head, suckling as he did, and licking what he could reach. Danny pulled back enough to swirl his tongue around the tip; letting himself get lost in his fantasy.

_Vlad groaned softly as he gently corded his fingers through Danny’s hair_

_“You’re doing_ so _well, Little Badger,” He praised._

_Danny looked up at him through his bangs and blushed deeply at the lustful look on the elder Halfa’s face as he sunk back down on his cock. Vlad gently tugged on Danny’s hair and started to gently thrust up into his mouth_

_“So good, such a perfect little mouth,” He purred._

_Danny moaned softly as he closed his eyes and took more into his mouth; gagging when the head hit the back of his throat. Vlad twitched slightly; pulling a little harder on Danny’s hair_

_“Careful, Daniel, don’t hurt yourself,” He worried._

_Danny hummed happily in the back on his throat as he pulled off to lick up the shaft; dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the precum._

The overly bitter taste followed by hot, sticky fluid hitting Danny in the face shattered his fantasy. Danny flinched back and looked up at Mr. Lancer; suddenly feeling _horribly_ guilty… And dirty. He felt dirty because he’d just sucked his Teacher off for a passing grade, and he felt guilty because he’d imagined that he was sucking of his arch-nemesis, and he _liked_ it. He reached up to wipe some of the cum off his face; tears welling up in his big, blue eyes. Mr. Lancer was breathing heavily as he put himself back in his pants

“It wasn’t ‘A’ worthy, but it’ll do; you get a ‘B’,” He stated.

That pushed Danny over the edge, and he just started crying; he’d whored himself out to his Teacher, got spanked, and he didn’t even get an ‘A’. Mr. Lancer nearly sneered at the teen before getting up and unlocking the door

“That’s all Mr. Fenton; you may go,” He drawled.

Danny pushed himself to his feet, wiped the rest of the cum off his face, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the room.

 

Danny sniffled as he left the building; wiping the tears from his eyes, he felt horrible, he’d had such a good day to, but that had ruined it. He felt dirty, and used. He looked over at Vlad’s car and felt his chest ache. With a quick glance around to see if anyone was looking, Danny took on his Ghost form and took off into the sky; he couldn’t see Vlad right now, not after what had happened. He needed some time to be alone, and he didn’t care where he’d have to go to get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't remember what the original concept for this fic was anymore, so I'm just kinda making shit up as I go along. I don't think I had any concrete ideas other than 'Danny's road to self acceptance' so, I don't think it really matters.
> 
> Also, since I can't remember any ideas that I may have had for this, feel free to give me some. If you have an idea for a Nightmare, or if there's simply something you'd like to read that can still fit in the base concept of the fic, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get's jumped in an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again; this chapter is pretty graphic. Even more so than the last one. You have been warned. Enjoy.

Danny wiped his eyes as he flew across town; trying to keep his sobbing to a minimum. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been flying, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care; but it was late, that he was sure, it had gotten really dark. He sniffled as he landed in an alley; hiding behind a dumpster to change back. He wiped his nose as he walked out from behind the dumpster before continuing down the alley; not paying much attention to his surroundings, he was too upset.

“You lost, Twink?” A gruff, smoke heavy voice hissed.

Danny turned to look at the guy who was approaching him from behind. He stepped back; away from the guy, only to bump into another one; who wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist to hold him still. Danny looked up at the guy in front of him; he had dyed blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a sloped forehead. He wore a studded bracelet and spiked knuckle rings on 6 of his fingers.

“I’ll ask again, you lost, Twink?” He repeated; stepping closer to Danny.

The young Halfa shook his head and started to struggle in the other man’s grip; looking up at him as he did. He had an undercut, his hair was black, and his eyes were almost gold; rimmed with black. He had facial hair and a lip ring, as well as a tattoo sleeve. Danny supposed he’d be attractive if he weren’t practically pinning him. From being the blond guy approached another guy with black hair; his was cut somewhat short, and he had blue-grey eyes, as well as facial hair. The blond guy glanced over at the new comer before looking back at Danny

“Name’s Gareth; and you are?” He snickered; a smirk playing on his plump lips.

Danny swallowed thickly as Gareth stepped closer. He jerked and looked back when he saw another guy approach. His head looked like it had been shaved a while back, and had been given a month or 2 to grow back; his eyes were also brown, like Gareth’s, and he was covered in tattoos from the neck down. Said blond motioned to the guy who was holding Danny still

“That’s Tiberius-“ He motioned to the guy with the really short hair “- That’s Joel-“ He pointed to the guy next the guy with the blue eyes “- and that’s Jason,” He finished introducing “And _you_ are?” He pushed.

Danny flinched again

“D-Danny,” He stammered before he could stop himself; he was still shaken from what had happened with Mr. Lancer.

Gareth smirked and leaned down so he was eye level with Danny

“You got a lotta nerve comin’ down here, Twink,” He hissed.

Danny whimpered softly and turned his head before yelping when Gareth stared to tug at his shirt.

“We don’t like _gay_ people around here,” Joel snarled.

Danny immediately looked up at the heavily tattooed man

“I-I’m not gay!” He panicked.

Jason snorted

“Of course you’d say that; you don’t want us so beat the crap out of you,” He sneered.

Danny began to struggle again

“P-Please stop!” He whimpered.

Gareth snarled and brought his fist across Danny’s face. The Halfa teen stilled in Tiberius’ grip as he processed the hit before beginning to struggle again; desperately trying to escape the hits that Gareth was relentlessly bringing down on him. By the time Gareth had finished with his beating, Danny’s cheek and lip were cut, and his right eye had nearly swollen shut. He’d slumped in Tiberius’ grip; blood and saliva dripping from his mouth. Gareth took a step back to admire his handy work

“What do you think boys; still seems a little gay to me. What do you say about _fucking_ it outta him?” He purred.

Danny’s eyes widened as much as they could and he began to struggle again. His struggling didn’t even come close to stopping Joel from stepping forward and tearing at his shirt while Jason yanked his pants off; his shoes and socks going with them. Tiberius snickered from his place behind Danny

“The little sluts been spanked recently,” He informed.

Tears were freely flowing from Danny’s eyes now as he continued to struggle

“P-Please, no, don’t,” He begged as Tiberius pushed him to the floor; keeping him pinned.

Gareth knelt behind him; unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock out of his pants. He gave it a few good strokes t get himself hard before lining up with Danny’s ass and pushing inside. Danny would have screamed, if the pain hadn’t taken his breath. It hurt so bad he couldn’t even move aside from tensing up. Gareth didn’t wait; he immediately started thrusting, small groans leaving his mouth

“He’s tight as fuck,” He groaned.

Danny openly sobbed once he could finally breathe again; closing his eyes tight. His entrance felt wet, and he knew he was bleeding

“P-P-Please,” He choked.

Gareth just laughed; slapping Danny’s ass

“Shut it, Fag,” He sneered “I know you _love_ this, you _love_ getting your ass raped; _all_ fags do.”

Danny choked another sob and started to weakly struggle against Tiberius’ grip. He tried desperately to do what he’d done with Mr. Lancer, and fantasize that it was Vlad fucking him, but it didn’t work; it hurt too much. No amount of Vlad could have made this enjoyable. When Gareth still, and hot fluid flowed into Danny; stinging his open wounds, he screamed; it had hurt bad. Gareth just grabbed Danny’s hair and slammed his head into the floor

“Shut the fuck up!” He snapped before switching place’s with Jason.

Jason knelt behind Danny; pulling his cock out and slamming into him, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him

“Must’ve been a virgin; ‘cause he’s still _so_ tight,” He moaned.

Danny sobbed heavily as Jason pounded into him; keeping a bruising grip on his hips. He went longer then Gareth did, and is load was bigger; burning Danny deeper, but he didn’t dare scream, for fear he’d get his head slammed into the ground again.

It was Joel’s turn next, and he was bigger than Jason, not by much, but Danny noticed; his cock was fatter

“He’s gone quiet; must really like this,” He commented as he ground into Danny.

The Halfa teen squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip; not caring that the action tore the cut further open. Joel pressed Danny’s ass cheeks together as he fucked him

“Ya know, from this angle, he looks almost like a chick; definitely shaped like one,” He snickered; causing the other 3 boys to roar with laughter.

Danny tried to pull his hips away from Joel, but that only earned him a punch in the ribs; a dull crunch sounding from where the hit had landed. Danny gasped softly; his side flaring up in pain, and he slumped, just taking what was being given. Joel groaned as he came; squeezing Danny’s ass cheeks so hard his fingers left bruises, before getting up and taking Tiberius’ place holding Danny down. Last, it was Tiberius; whose cock was absolutely massive and actually made Danny squeak when it was forced into his torn, bleeding hole

“P-P-P-Please stop, i-it hurts so much,” Danny whimpered pathetically.

Tiberius didn’t say anything or make any noise as he fucked Danny in a slow, steady pace; rubbing his hands over his ass and down his thighs before leaning over his body; mouth hovering next to his ear

“Ssh, It’s okay, just relax, you’re doing so well,” He whispered; just barely loud enough for Danny to hear.

The Halfa opened his eyes and glanced up at Tiberius; digging his nails into the ground as the larger man gently stroked his hips and whispered barely audible praise in a voice that was like silk.

“Please stop,” He whimpered.

Tiberius gently hushed him again

“I can’t, not now,” He breathed, almost apologetically.

Danny turned his head away and began to sob again.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Tiberius’ pulled out and came on his ass and back. What he did know was that once they were done, Gareth dumped him next to a dumpster and the guys left. It was cold that night, and Danny was naked from the waist down and bleeding heavily, so he was shivering as he curled up next to the dumpster; softly sobbing. He couldn’t walk; he knew that, so there was no way he could get home. Would his parents even notice? He wasn’t so sure.

It must have been hours of Danny just lying there, shivering. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still in a lot of pain, and he was cold. So cold he didn’t notice his ghost sense, because he could see his breath anyway. He flinched when he heard someone walking towards him

“No,” He croaked almost inaudibly.

“Daniel?” A familiar voice asked softly; Danny letting his eyes drift over to Vlad, who was in his ghost form.

“P-Plasmius,” Danny whimpered.

Vlad knelt down next to Danny before carefully picking him up like a bride; eyes narrowing and teeth bearing viciously.

“I’m cold,” Danny whimpered; clinging to Vlad’s chest, and reveling in the constant warmth that radiated from his fire core.

Vlad gently tightened his grip on the younger Halfa

“We have to get you to the hospital,” He hissed; unable to fully conceal his rage; whoever had done this would pay dearly.

Danny didn’t refuse, he just stayed cuddled up to Vlad’s chest for warmth as the elder Halfa took off into the sky; headed for the Hospital.

He stopped in an alley beside the Hospital and reclaimed him human form. He gently set Danny; who’d fallen asleep on the fly over, on the ground, and wrapped him in his suit jacket before taking him into the Hospital. It was a slow night in the emergency room, so Danny was taken in very quickly. Vlad being Vlad definitely helped the process, and once Danny was in a room, Vlad left to call his parents. When Vlad returned Danny was awake and awkwardly picking at the I.V in his hand that was replenishing the blood he’d lost.

“Did you call my Parents?” He asked softly; almost like he wasn’t really there.

Vlad sat down in the chair next to Danny’s bed and nodded

“Yes… Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked.

Danny spared a blank glance in Vlad’s direction

“Not really,” He mumbled.

Vlad sighed and looked to the ground

“I suppose I can let you standing me up slide…” He half-joked.

A tiny smile appeared on Danny’s lips; gently pulling he stitched in his lower one, but it quickly vanished.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled; tears welling up in his eyes again “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed; doubling over and cradling his head.

Vlad moved to sit on the edge of Danny’s bed; pulling him into a gentle embrace

“It’s alright, you have nothing to be sorry for,” He soothed; carefully rubbing Danny’s back.

The broken teen just clung to Vlad; sobbing into his chest as he babbled things unintelligibly. Eventually Vlad was able to make out what Danny was babbling

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Over and over like a mantra; Vlad couldn’t tell who Danny was apologizing for, and for what.

“Daniel, it’s okay, you’re safe,” He assured; nuzzling Danny’s hair “Tell me what happened.”

Danny slowly pulled away from Vlad’s chest

“Mr. Lancer…. Did things to me, and I was embarrassed to see you, so I-I went flying, to clear my head, and I g-got jumped in an alley,” Was all he was able to get out before he stared sobbing again.

Vlad’s eyes flashed red and pulled Danny back against his chest; he’d get more details once Danny had calmed down, but Mr. Lancer, and whoever had jumped Danny, they would _have_ to die. Danny was already in such a fragile state from what he’d been going through, and this was the _last_ thing he needed. Mr. Lancer was a teacher; it was his _job_ to protect the students, and he’d abused that trust. He’d need the names and the appearances of the people who’d jumped Danny though, so he could hunt them down. But Mr. Lancer would come first, and Vlad would make sure that he would regret _ever_ laying his hands on Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, that was a doozy. Hope you liked it… I think. anyway; the alley thugs:
> 
> Gareth: https://68.media.tumblr.com/3fd7592247718fd0f7caa6443f5a846e/tumblr_inline_oj1fu5qRH71rj5ebn_540.jpg
> 
> Joel: https://68.media.tumblr.com/c4415cc375427d42660430ec14ffa4e5/tumblr_inline_oj1fupduX61rj5ebn_540.jpg
> 
> Jason: https://68.media.tumblr.com/513382b5e153f8f6d818147fc4b1ec01/tumblr_inline_oj1fv0wXbN1rj5ebn_540.jpg
> 
> and Tiberius: https://68.media.tumblr.com/81e2e8fa299dc68efd6d5f1788627836/tumblr_inline_oj1fvgy4rx1rj5ebn_540.jpg
> 
> They will come back. Not for long though. I think you can guess why.


	7. Vengeful Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad takes care of Lancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years

Danny kept his gaze on the window as his parents spoke with the doctor outside his room. Jazz and Vlad were with him, with Jazz talking to him softly, but he couldn't really make out what she was saying. Vlad was quiet, and thousands of thoughts were running through Danny’s head that might explain why Vlad was _so_ quiet. Was he ashamed? Vlad knew that Danny was half ghost, so Danny should have been able to fight back, but he hadn’t. Honestly, the thought of transforming hadn’t even crossed Danny’s mind; he’d been panicking. And, regardless, Danny couldn’t have revealed his secret to those guys; what would he have done if he had? He finally let himself glance at Vlad, who seemed to be lost in thought. He was just about to ask Vlad if something was wrong when his parents came in

“Danny,” Maddie started softly; almost uneasy, like she didn’t know what to say.

Danny knew the doctor’s had to tell his parents what had happened; he was a minor after all. He sighed softly and averted his gaze; feeling even more ashamed. Jack sat down carefully on the edge of the bed

“You can come home today,” He stated.

Danny glanced up at him and pursed his lips together; he _really_ didn’t want people walking on eggshells around him, all it did was remind him what happened.

“If you want; we’ll understand if you don’t want to come home right now,” Maddie quickly assured.

Danny just sighed and looked out the window again; he didn’t want to go home if his family was just going to treat him like glass. He flinched slightly when he heard Vlad stand

“There’s something urgent I need to take care of, I’ll be back later; tell me what you decide to do,” He stated before heading out.

Danny blinked in confusion before slumping and sighing as his family started fretting over him again.

 

As soon as Vlad was out of view of prying eyes, he’d transformed into Plasmius and took off. He didn’t yet have the identities of the men who had raped Danny, but he knew who had started all of this in the first place. If Lancer hadn’t touched Danny, then Danny wouldn’t have felt too embarrassed to see Vlad, and he wouldn’t have gone downtown in the first place.

Vlad landed softly outside of Casper High. He growled softly before turning invisible and skulking inside. He’d met Lancer, he knew what he looked like; all he had to do was wait to get him alone. He wondered; should he _kill_ Lancer, or just torture him. He didn’t want Danny to suffer; having to see Lancer every day, and he supposed teachers were always replaceable. He flexed his claws and snarled softly; he’d have to kill him.

It wasn’t long before the recess bell rang and the students filtered out to do whatever. Vlad skulked into Lancer’s classroom; he was collecting straggling assignments. Lancer’s back was turned, so Vlad took the opportunity to change back. Lancer quickly turned and looked Vlad over

“Mr. Masters?” He gaped in confusion.

Vlad clasped his hands behind his back

“You’re Daniel’s English teacher, correct?” He asked.

Lancer put the assignments on his desk and nodded

“Uh… Yes, that’s correct,” He stated after he overcame his shock.

Vlad closed the door and pulled the blinds down over the window

“The teacher he had detention with yesterday?” He continued.

Lancer frowned

“Yes; he’d fallen asleep in class the day before,” He explained.

Vlad hummed; almost _too_ cheerfully

“Is that why you put your hands on him?” He asked.

Lancer’s eyes widened and he paled

“I don’t know what he told you, but-“

“The fact that you started with ‘I don’t know what he told you’, implies he had something to tell me,” Vlad cut in; eyes narrowed.

Lancer swallowed thickly and took a step away from Vlad

“I didn’t touch him; he’s troubled,” He lied.

Vlad snarled; eyes turning red. Lancer’s eyes widened in horror and he stumbled back

“W-What are you,” He stammered.

Vlad snarled as he transformed

“Don’t worry about it,” He growled; flexing his claws as he approached Lancer.

Lancer opened his mouth to scream, but got nothing out before Vlad was on him; claws deep in his flesh; fangs bared. Vlad was completely merciless as he violently, and animalistically tore at Lancer’s flesh; blood staining the white of his clothes, and getting on his skin.

By the time Vlad had finished, Lancer was nearly turned inside out; lying dead, in a pool of his own blood. Vlad hissed; more resembling a pissed off Vampire than a Ghost. The bell rang and Vlad was quick to escape before he was found. Yeah sure, this would probably traumatize some kids, but he didn’t care about them; all he cared about was Danny.

 

Back in the Hospital, Danny sat; staring out the window as his parents argued softly about what to do. Jazz was softly telling him about how Tucker, Sam, and Kwan were concerned. Apparently, he’d been getting texts like crazy from the three; wondering where he was. Danny perked up when the door opened and Vlad walked in; hair damp, like he’d just taken a shower. Danny frowned in confusion; had Vlad left just to shower? That didn’t make any sense

“Sorry about that, something urgent came up, but I’m back,” He assured; sitting in the chair next to Danny’s bed “How are you feeling, Little Badger?”

Danny blinked before smiling softly

“Better today,” He assured.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all stopped talking at that; it had been the first time Danny had spoken since they all got there. Danny immediately shrunk when all their eyes turned on him

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Vlad just chuckled and ruffled Danny’s hair

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” He hummed.

Danny relaxed and smiled

“I wanna go home,” He stated.

Maddie relaxed and smiled

“Are you sure?” She asked.

Danny looked up at her and nodded

“Yeah; I just need to get out of this Hospital,” He sighed.

Jack grinned

“Alright; we’ll go sign you out, buddy,” He beamed before heading off with Maddie.

Danny looked over at Vlad when the elder Halfa gently tapped his arm

“Do you think you’d be up to describing those men to me?” He asked.

Danny’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it


	8. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With most of his problems feeling rather trivial after the attack, Danny takes a leap of faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh

Danny was back at home now, sitting in his room, staring blankly at the wall. Vlad had left to collect his things from the Hotel, so he could set up in the guest room to be closer to Danny. The younger Halfa found his foreboding presence comforting. Vlad was an incredibly powerful ghost, _and_ incredibly powerful man; Danny was confident no one would bother him so long as he kept close to Vlad.

Danny flinched when his computer pinged; indicating a new message. He approached his computer and checked his messages on the school chatroom; there were a bunch from Tucker, Sam… And just as Jazz had send, from Kwan. He sat down in his computer chair and opened the chat he had going with Kwan

‘ _hey fenton u weren’t at schul again u ok_ ’

‘ _danny u there?_ ’

‘ _u alve dude lol_ ’

‘ _danny u ok im worried_ ’

Danny sighed before smiling softly; Kwan really was a nice guy when he wasn’t with Dash… He slowly typed back; feeling like Kwan would fret less over him than Sam or Tucker

‘ _Hey Kwan, yeah, I’m alive lol sorry I wasn’t at school… Something came up_ ’ He responded.

He leaned back in his chair; only vaguely registering the ‘Kwan is typing…’ icon. The ping brought his out of his vague dissociation

‘ _kewl i was worried something happened lol glad ur ok_ ’

Danny smiled before frowning when Kwan sent another message

‘ _wat came up if u don’t mind me askin?_ ’

Danny’s breath hitched and he bit his lip… Should he tell the truth? Kwan had been so great up until this point… Danny didn’t know what to do; he was scared of the truth, but he also didn’t want to lie.

‘ _I got… Beat up… Downtown_ ’ He replied uneasily; not a lie, but also not the whole truth.

‘ _oh shit u ok_ ’

‘ _did u need 2 go 2 the hospital or somethin_ ’

‘ _ur not hurt 2 bad r u_ ’

The messages came so fast, and Kwan seemed so concerned that it actually made Danny blush. But not that he thought about it ‘u ok’ made him really stop and think. Surprisingly… Yeah, he _was_ okay. He didn’t know if he was still in shock or… If he just grown numb to the constant abuse in his day-to-day life. Of course he still felt vulnerable, and nervous, and his body still ached, but he felt better than he thought he would.

‘ _Yeah… I’m okay._ ’ He assured.

There was a longer pause before Kwan responded again

‘ _You sure?_ ’

Danny was actually a little taken aback by Kwan’s proper spelling for a moment before he realised what it meant; Kwan wanted Danny to know he was being serious, that he was taking this seriously. Danny lowered his gaze and blushed softly

‘ _Yeah, I’m sure; thanks for your concern._ ’ He replied.

Kwan didn’t respond after that, so Danny took and deep breath and opened Tucker’s chat; after all that had happened; there was something he needed to do. He didn’t even check the messaged Tucker had sent

‘ _I’m gay._ ’

Danny didn’t give himself time to doubt himself before he hit send. He sat back and swallowed thickly; waiting for Tucker to respond, drowning in anxiety, that only then increased a hundred fold with the little ‘Tucker is typing…’

‘ _yea?_ ’

Was the only response and it left Danny stunned. ‘Yea?’... That was it? He swallowed thickly and forced himself to respond

‘ _Yeah…_ ’

A longer pause before ‘Tucker is typing…’ this time.

‘ _oh_ ’

Danny breath caught in his throat this time; here we go

‘ _k’_

Danny frowned in near morbid confusion. That’s it. ‘K’? His computer pinged and he looked up

‘ _so… back to my question. why werent you at school yesterday?_ ’

Danny blinked before laughing breathlessly and leaning back in his chair; tears welling up in his eyes; Tucker didn’t care, nothing was different. Just ‘k’. He quickly remembered he should probably respond

‘ _Long story_.’

‘ _k_ ’

Danny laughed again. ‘K’. He hummed softly when ‘Tucker is typing…’ came up again followed by the telling ‘ping’

‘ _so am i hot lol_ ’

Danny snorted a laugh

‘ _Totally; any girl would be lucky to have you, they just don’t know it yet lol_ ’ He replied.

‘ _lmao’_

Danny covered his mouth and laughed; tears of complete and total _relief_ just falling. He flinched when the chat with Sam pinged and he switched over to it only to be bombarded by dozens of panicked messages asking him where he was, what happened, if he was okay, why he wasn’t answering his phone, etc. He sighed softly

‘ _I’m fine Sam._ ’ He replied before logging out of the chat and returning to his bed.

He flopped down and stared up at the ceiling; he’d come out to Tucker and it went great. Better than great. ‘K’. He chuckled softly to himself again before slumping.

Now that coming out was out of the way… It felt… Trivial compared to what had happened. He sighed softly and covered his face with his hands; now he had no distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker's a good boy. Sorry this one is short, it's just a lead into the next one.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth, Joel, Jason, and Tiberius pay for what they did to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still putting in effort, but at this point I just want this fic done before I forget about it again :/

Danny spent the next two hours just lying lifelessly on his bed; staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even flinch when someone knocked before his door was opened

“Daniel?” Vlad’s voice prodded softly.

Danny flinched then and sat up

“Vlad? What time is it?” He mumbled; checking the clock, genuinely shocked to find that it had been two hours.

He shook his head before yawning. Vlad chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him

“I stopped by the Police Station on my way back and went through their records using your descriptions of the men as reference,” He started.

Danny frowned

“How’d you get access to their records?” He asked.

Vlad just smirked; Ghost powers… Or Money. Either one would work

“I photocopied a few mugshots, so you a can point them out to me, if you’re feeling up to it,” He stated.

Danny shrugged indifferently

“Sure,” He muttered “This is assuming these guys have criminal records.”

Vlad nodded and handed Danny the pictures. The younger Halfa started slowly sifting through them. His breath hitched when he pulled out Joel’s mugshot. He handed the photo to Vlad and covered his mouth

“That’s one of them; his name’s Joel,” He mumbled softly.

Vlad took the picture and looked at it before folding it up and putting it in his pocket

“Thank you; get some sleep, you look like you could use it,” He soothed before standing and heading out.

Danny frowned; what was going on with Vlad lately? He scoffed and transformed before following after Vlad; something felt off.

 

Danny spent the next two hours secretly following Vlad around town. Just when he was about to give up and go home, Vlad parked his car and got out; heading into an alley. Danny followed him but froze when he saw Joel and his little gang from the other day; just hanging around in the alley. Tiberius was the first to notice they had company and he sneered slightly at Vlad

“Can we help you, Old Man?” He drawled; pulling the others’ attention.

Vlad pulled out the paper and unfolded it; handing it to Joel. The tattooed man just scoffed and took the paper; cocking an eyebrow

“My mugshot? So what?” He spat.

Vlad hummed softly

“So that _is_ you; I was just making sure,” He cooed; looking at the other men.

Gareth stepped forward and roughly shoved Vlad back

“The hell do you want!?” He snapped.

Vlad caught himself before brushing off where Gareth had touched

“You attacked a boy the other day,” He stated.

Tiberius noticeably paled, but said nothing. Danny hung his head; feeling horribly ashamed. Gareth just laughed

“Yeah, what of it? You gonna do somethin’ about it, Old Man?” He spat; shoving Vlad again.

Vlad grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes

“That boy is fourteen,” He snarled.

Jason stepped forward and leaned on Gareth’s shoulder

“So what? That fag got what he deserved,” He laughed.

Joel chuckled

“What’re you gonna do about it anyway? There’s four of us and one of you,” He drawled.

Vlad just cocked an amused eyebrow

“I guess I could see why you’d think you have the advantage,” He hummed civilly.

Danny wasn’t stupid enough to think this was just a ‘civil’ confrontation. Vlad was clearly planning something, Danny just didn’t know what.

Tiberius stepped forward; the four men now crowding Vlad. The elder Halfa wasn’t fazed in the least; which seemed to set Tiberius on edge a bit. Joel leaned closer and whispered something in Gareth’s ear; he’d clearly noticed something. Gareth frowned before grinning

“Vlad Masters right?” He chuckled.

Vlad just cocked an eyebrow again

“Didn’t strike me as the type to read those kinds of magazines,” He commented before smirking “Then again, you didn’t strike me as the type who could read at all.”

Gareth snarled and swung his fist to strike Vlad, who was quick to briefly turn intangible; causing Gareth to stumble and fall. Vlad stepped back and growled; black rings enveloping his body; transforming him into Plasmius. Tiberius was the only one not dumb enough to stick around; he immediately bolted as soon as Vlad’s feet left the ground.

Vlad didn’t go after Tiberius, he focused on Joel; slamming the man into the wall; digging his claws into his throat, baring his teeth. Jason and Gareth both scattered as Vlad was busy tearing Joel apart. Danny had never seen someone’s jugular leave their body before, and he never wanted to see it again.

Once Joel was limp, Vlad didn’t hesitate to turn on Gareth; there was no way a human could outrun a Ghost. Danny was able to go 112 mph on a good day, and Vlad was faster than he was. He thought for a moment about going after Vlad, but he knew better; if Vlad had his mind set on this, Danny couldn’t stop him, so he went after Tiberius. Gareth, Joel, and Jason had hurt him for the fun of it, but Tiberius had clearly felt bad. Danny didn’t think he deserved to die for screwing up.

He hid and transformed back into Fenton before approaching Tiberius when he found him in an abandoned building

“You’re so painfully wrong if you think he won’t find you here,” Danny informed.

Tiberius flinched before turning to look at Danny

“You.” Was all he said.

Danny lowered his gaze and nodded

“I… I didn’t know he’d do this…” He mumbled apologetically.

Tiberius relaxed his shoulders

“Are you seriously apologizing after what we did?” He gaped.

Danny looked up at him

“Not to them; but you… You feel bad,” He explained.

Tiberius pursed his lips together

“That doesn’t change what I did, dumbass,” He scolded before flinching when the entrance door blew off its hinges.

Danny was quickly in front of Tiberius; shielding him

“I know that,” He scoffed.

Vlad flew through the doorway and stopped when he saw Danny

“Daniel,” He breathed; landing in front of him.

Danny sighed softly

“I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful for your concern,” He started “But this is wrong; I know he screwed up, but he doesn’t deserve to die over it!”

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Tiberius before looking back at Danny

“Just him?” He asked softly.

Danny swallowed thickly

“He…” His voice died in his throat.

Tiberius swallowed thickly as he stared at Vlad; the blood completely drained from his face, eyes wide in horror, and shaking like a leaf. Vlad approached them

“He doesn’t want me to kill you, so I won’t, but I hope I’ve gotten my point across,” He snarled; wiping a splatter of blood off his cheek.

“Y-Yes sir,” Tiberius stammered.

Vlad tilted his head slightly

“Good. Now, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to the Police Station and turn yourself in. Now. And if I find out you didn’t, I will find you, and make you _wish_ I had killed you,” He hissed.

Tiberius nodded frantically

“Yes sir,” He swallowed.

Vlad huffed

“Good,” He snarled before looking down at Danny “let’s go.”

Danny nodded before glancing back at Tiberius, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just lowered his gaze before heading out of the building with Vlad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to kill Tiberius. Don't get me wrong; what he did was horrible and absolutely unforgivable, but in light of Gareth, Jason, and Joel's actions, Danny sees Tiberius as being more redeemable, like maybe the other 3 forced him into it. He's a little bit right, but Tiberius is also an adult who is perfection capable of making his own decisions, which is why he's still gonna go to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably also be a cute boy in each chapter, placed there by me simply to tease Danny. So, if you have an idea for a cute boy; send me a picture (or link to a picture) and name and I will integrate them into my story for Danny to ‘gay’ over. Some will make multiple cameos, some won’t. I wouldn’t really describe them as OC’s but….. If that’s what you want to call them, I won’t mind.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
